couragefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Bathtub Fish vs Fishsionary - Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles Season 1
Welcome back to Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles! Today, the battle is about fishes! It's The Fishsionary, the villainous fish that got the Bagges arrested on unjust crimes, versus The Bathtub Fish, the fish that gave words of en-courage-ment in the series finale, in a battle to see which secondary, one-time sea creature character is better! But...Are they alone? Find out by reading, you lazy! Enjoy! Mary Testa as Fishsionary John R. Dilworth as Bathtub Fish Jim Cummings as Jojo Paul Schoeffler as Instant Eel The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! THE FISHSIONARY!! VERSUS!! THE BATHTUB FISH!! BEGIN!! Bathtub Fish: Why does this lying scammer think that she can win this? It's about time that I showed you some real Fishy Business! You're a monster! An uncivilized trickster with no morals! My hot rhymes will leave you cooked by the end of this quarrel! While I'm en-courage-ing the dog, you're getting his owners arrested! Use those gigantic eyes to see that I can't be bested! There's nothing beautiful about you! It's about time for you to see That you're as far away from Perfect as perfect can be! Fishsionary: I'm gonna school you with my disses, leave you served on a dish! Step up to me? You'll get arrested for crimes against fish! There's nothing you can do to win after I attack, bub! I'll drown you with my flow and leave you floating in the bathtub! You gave Courage the most helpful advice that you could do And yet they killed you, cooked you and ended up eating you! With all your imperfections, you can do nothing at all, Especially not taking me down in this verbal brawl! Jojo: Yo-yo! It's Jojo! The baddest mammal of them all! Despite my height, when it comes to rap, I'm standing tall! Not here to judge you, Fishsionary, I've just come here to say That we won't need a rematch after you lose this race today! Now, I'm not a Perfectionist, but this fish had better learn That my flow is so fiery, you'll get cooked up and burned! You guys couldn't be trained to spit better raps, you're absurd! No need to rap after the dolphin has flipped you the bird! Instant Eel: Step off, cause this Eel could crush you in an Instant! Fishsionary, you don't know a thing about Fishy Business! There's nothing in this show that's ever been uglier than you! I'll "re-civilize" you worse than The Bowl could ever do! I've seen some weird things in my life, that's for sure, But putting a Fish in a Bathtub is just completely absurd! No no, Jojo, there's no way that you can win! This is a battle for fishes, so how and why did you come in? I'm destined to win this battle, call it natural selection! You three are just the definitions of im-perfect-ion You're losing to the best so, when I kill you, it shouldn't be a surprise! Because the pipes are c-c-c-calling for your demise! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! Poll: Who won the battle? Bathtub Fish Fishsionary Jojo Instant Eel More Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts